


"Don't call me that!"

by markonasurface (idwir)



Series: 50 Quote Prompts [9]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwir/pseuds/markonasurface
Summary: First chapter is Kevin/Allison.Second chapter is andreil.





	1. Chapter 1

A hurried knock interrupted Neil drawing fox paws on his finals study guide. He looked up at Andrew who was sitting on the desk next to his but he just took another drag from his cigarette and kept staring blankly out the window. Neither Nicky nor Aaron paused the video game they were playing.

Neil stood up as whoever was on the other side of their door knocked impatiently and didn’t stop. If Nicky wasn’t already in the room with them, he would’ve thought it was him.

He looked through the peephole and furrowed his brows. “Hey, did any of you do something to piss off Allison?”

No one answered so he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

“Where’s Kevin?” she demanded.

Kevin was the last person in the suite Neil expected Allison to come looking for. Andrew must have thought the same thing because he stubbed his cigarette out on the window sill and slid off his desk.

Allison huffed and pushed past Neil. He closed and locked the door before following Andrew down the short hall into their bedroom.

“What the fuck?” Kevin was sitting on his bed.

From the look of things Allison had shoved whatever Kevin had been studying off the bed and onto the floor. She glared at him.

“What the hell’d you do that for?”

Her voice was shrill when she told him, “If I can’t concentrate on studying for finals, neither can you.”

“What -?” Kevin stopped midsentence trying to catch whatever Allison was upending from her purse into his lap.

Neil looked at Andrew who had taken a step closer and actually looked a little surprised. Neil looked back at Kevin whose face had paled. He had picked one of the things up and was staring at it intensely.

“What are those?” Neil asked, curiosity finally getting the better of him.

“We had sex one time!” Kevin finally found his voice after a solid minute of opening and closing his mouth like a fish on dry land.

“We had unprotected sex one night,” Allison corrected.

Kevin stood up, some of the white and pink sticks falling onto the floor. His fists were clenched at his sides. “What about what’s-his-face from the basketball team? You two were together for a couple of months.”

“It’s not his,” Allison was adamant.

“Why?” Kevin sounded exasperated and his voice got louder as he went on. “Because he cheated on you? Wouldn’t you rather have a kid with someone who actually liked you at one point than someone who hates you, who has always hated you and always will?”

“Wait,” Neil finally caught on. “You’re pregnant?”

“Holy shit!” Nicky and Aaron had come to investigate the yelling just as Allison slapped Kevin.

He gripped his cheek, nails digging into the chess piece under his eye.

“Fuck you.” Allison forced herself to look at her audience as she stormed past them.

“You already did!” Kevin called after her.

Neil couldn’t read the look in Andrew’s eyes as he studied Kevin. Nicky went over and gingerly picked up a stick.

“You’re Allison’s baby daddy?” Nicky looked torn between concern and laughter.

“Don’t call me that!” Kevin snapped.

“That’s what you are.” Andrew said bluntly. He hoisted himself onto the dresser and lit a cigarette by the open window.

Kevin was shaking. Even though he sounded angry, they all knew him well enough to know he was scared. “She had a boyfriend. Do you think they used a condom every time they fucked?”

“She must be pretty sure,” Nicky reasoned. “Why else would she tell you it’s yours?”

“Because -”

Aaron cut him off before he could come up with anything. “Because you have money? Allison already has that. Because you care about her so much? You don’t. Because your stable upbringing will make you a good father? You didn’t have a good one.”

“Because she’s honest,” Nicky said. “Or maybe because she lives with Dan and everybody remembers how pissed off she was when she found out nobody told Coach he was your father.”

“What’s the big deal?” Neil asked, genuinely confused. When the others looked at him like he was an idiot, he said, “Money’s not a problem. You and Allison will both be good parents. Yeah, the little Lord still owns you but as long as you get signed after you graduate - which everyone knows you will - he’ll leave you alone.”

There was another knock on their door, insistent. Neil went to answer it.

“Where’re the others?” Dan asked, looking angry.

Neil gestured toward the bedroom and stepped aside to let her in. He followed her back.

“What the hell did you do to Allison?” Dan was staring daggers at Andrew’s profile. “The freshmen said they saw her come out of your room. What did you do to her?”

“You don’t know?” Nicky breathed out in disbelief. “There goes my theory.”

“Why don’t you go ask Allison?” Aaron was annoyed at her intrusion.

Dan put her hands on her hips. “Because she locked herself in the bathroom and won’t come out.”

Neil reached out and touched Dan’s elbow. She whirled around, on edge. “What?”

“I think you should really ask her.” Neil said to Dan but made sure to meet Kevin’s eyes.

“Ask her what?” Kevin desperately croaked.

Neil ignored Dan’s perplexed gaze. “Why she’s so sure?”

He nodded once, determined. “Can I have a drink first?”

“No!” Nicky exclaimed. “That’s how you got into this mess in the first place!”

“It was a joke, Nicky.” Neil moved out of the doorway so Kevin could get through. “I think.”

* * *

 

Kevin walked through the fifth year seniors’ unlocked door. Matt and Renee startled.

“What the hell?” Matt demanded. Dan shook her head.

Kevin ignored them and went straight to the bathroom door. He could hear stifled sobs and he had to resist the urge to make a beeline right back to his room.

Matt, Renee, and Dan came up behind him. “What are you doing?”

Kevin knocked on the bathroom door. It was his usual imperious knock, if a bit timid.

“Please, I just want to be alone,” Allison cried.

“It’s me, Kevin.”

There was a surprised intake of air and a choked sob. “Fuck off.”

“I want to talk,” he ground out. “Let me in.”

He waited a few moments. Allison didn’t answer so he said, “Let me in, Allison. I want to ask you a few questions. Your three girlfriends are right behind me and I’d prefer to have this conversation in private but I’ll start talking from out here if you make me.

“Fine,” Kevin grunted. “How do you know that -”

They heard the door unlatch and Allison opened it a crack. Kevin turned to the other three and said, “This doesn’t concern you. Go away.”

He slipped into the bathroom and Allison locked it behind him. He turned on the shower before facing her. Her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was leaking. Of course she was one of those people who still looked beautiful even when they were crying and had puffy eyes.

“How do you know that I’m the father?”

“Because,” Allison tried to hold back her tears.

Kevin grabbed her arm. “Because why? Why don’t you think it’s your ex-boyfriend’s?”

“We didn’t have sex,” Allison admitted. She didn’t try to free herself from Kevin’s grip. “He kept saying he wanted it to be special and it was all bullshit. He fucked the first girl he could as soon as I was away.”

His hand slowly dropped and he sank to the floor. “Fuck.” He linked his fingers behind his head. “You’re keeping it?”

“Of course I’m keeping it!” Allison was offended. She swiped her hand under her nose and said, “I’m not as heartless and vain as everyone seems to think I am.”

“That’s not what I -”

“Yes, it is.” Her anger was sobering. “I made the stupid decision to sleep with you and this is the result. It’s not this thing’s fault I’m an idiot.”

Kevin’s nails clawed at the tile. “I still have a year of college left. You have your future ahead of you. You don’t have to keep it.”

Allison glared. “Have you seen what the foster system did to Andrew? No fucking way am I putting a kid through that. Fuck you. Get the fuck out if all you want to do is talk about getting rid of it. Go ahead and pretend this never happened. After this week you’ll never have to be in the same room as me again.”

She yanked the door open and gestured mockingly. Kevin stood up and with one hand pushed it closed again.

“I’m just trying to find the easiest solution here.”

“Seriously? This is the one thing you want to take the easy way out for?”

Kevin gritted his teeth. “This will be harder for you than it will be for me.”

“And yet I’m the one willing to accept the consequences and you’re trying to find a way out.” He shook his head but Allison held up a hand. “This is your way out. Right now.”

Neither of them dared look away first. Finally Kevin held out a hand. “Come on.”

Allison jerked back, shocked. “What?”

“Nicky knows and he has a big mouth.” Kevin explained. “We need to tell Coa - my father before someone else does.”

She ignored his hand but opened the bathroom door again. She turned off the shower and followed him out, pointed when he asked, “Where’re your keys?”

Kevin ignored the others and went straight out into the hall. He stuck his head back in when she didn’t follow and said pointedly, “Allison.”

She stood frozen looking between her friends and Kevin. “I’ll be back,” she muttered.

“Do you want one of us to come with you?” Dan asked.

Shaking her head, she tried to manage a reassuring smile but had to stop to swallow the rising bile in her throat. “We’ll be fine,” Allison said, knowing they thought she meant herself and Kevin.

“Allison,” Kevin said again, impatiently.

She narrowed her eyes. Kevin was infuriating and she was grateful. It grounded her and made her feel like herself to get annoyed and angry with him. She looked at her friends. “We’ve just gotta go tell Coach he’s gonna be a grandpa.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter because the person who requested it didn't realize I'd already written a fic for this prompt and I don't typically write for a prompt more than once but I decided to go ahead and do it anyway.

Neil heard the door to the roof open and knew it was Andrew. Annoyance flooded his chest and he had the overwhelming urge to hit him. Instead he lit another cigarette and let Andrew pluck it from his fingers even though he hadn’t offered it to him.

He angled his body slightly away from Andrew and stared at the orange sky.

Andrew grabbed his hand and Neil passively let him hold it. When he tugged Neil barely glanced at him. He tugged harder and Neil turned his head, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked, voice flat and uninterested but eyes piercing.

“Yes,” Neil said, harsher than he meant to.

Andrew dropped his hand as if he had been burned. Then he reached up to grab Neil’s chin. He glared and Neil set his mouth in defiance.

“Don’t tell me yes when it’s clearly no,” Andrew seethed even though he clearly knew it was the answer he was going to get.

“I told you it’d always be yes with you,” Neil looked away and Andrew let his hand fall away.

“Fuck you, Nathaniel.”

Neil’s head whipped around fast and his eyes were wide. “Don’t call me that!”

“Stop lying to me.”

“I’m not lying to you,” Neil said, clenching his fists and feeling ash burn his right hand. He maneuvered the cigarette between his fingers and let it burn his palm, hoping the pain would take the sting away from his heart.

Neil and Andrew had arguments. They had fights. But never had Andrew called Neil by his birth name. It had been an unspoken promise between them - more than that - it never should have to be considered; Andrew would never call Neil Nathaniel and Neil would never call him AJ.

“Stop lying to yourself.”

“Fuck you.”

“So you don’t want to run right now?”

Neil stood up, dropping his crumpled cigarette. Even now he didn’t have it in him to utter the nickname and throw it in Andrew’s face the way he had just done to him.

Andrew grabbed the loose material around Neil’s ankle. “I shouldn’t have to remind you that you fucked me two weeks ago and ever since you’ve been a fucking ice queen.”

He clenched and unclenched his jaw.

“Use your words, Abram.”

Andrew got to his feet and stood too close and Neil sighed. The switch in names felt like throwing gasoline on the fire in Neil’s chest and watching it shrink back down. He felt his face relaxing - eyebrows un-furrowing, eyes un-narrowing.

It took him a few tries to get the words out. “You’re leaving.”

He studied his face, head tilted slightly. Neil waited, hating that Andrew was making him wait for a response.

“Whatever,” Neil muttered, stepping back. He turned on his heel but Andrew grabbed his arm. “Let me go.”

“Look at me, Neil,” Andrew said. He loosened his grip but kept his hand on Neil’s bicep. Neil stared back at him, trying to keep a neutral expression and failing. Andrew leaned closer. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Yes, you are,” Neil’s voice broke and he continued miserably. “You all are. I don’t want to run - Andrew, I don’t. I want to hold on so fucking tightly and I can’t. I don’t know how.”

Neil finally dropped his guard, looking like his body was caving in on itself, and Andrew pulled him in by the waist. He cupped his cheek in one hand. “I told you - five people I would come back for -”

“Shouldn’t it be six now?”

“I’m not going back for Aaron anymore.”

“I wish that were true.”

“I’m not leaving you,” Andrew repeated. “Stop being stupid.”

Neil dropped his forehead to Andrew’s. “I can’t -”

“You can. You’ll be fine. It’s one year. Yes or no?”

“But after the year there’s no guarantee -”

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked again.

Neil sighed and threw his head back to roll his eyes at the sky. Andrew’s arms kept him from stumbling backwards. “If I say yes are you going to tell me my answer is invalid again?”

Andrew shrugged, pulling Neil upright.

“Yes, Andrew,” Neil placed his forearms on his shoulders and leaned down. Andrew kissed him, hard and slow. Even when his words were unfeeling and drab, his kisses always told Neil everything he needed to know.

They separated, less than an inch between their mouths and Neil said, “I stand by what I said. This is always going to be a yes for me.”

“Until it isn’t.” Andrew pulled away and Neil chased his lips with his own.

“Andrew -”

“Shut. Up.”

“Make -”


End file.
